


Victory Starts With V & Ends In Sex

by MaleThirst



Category: RFP - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Following a much deserved victory against King Corbin & Dolph Ziggler, Roman Reigns finally capitalises on it with you.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Male Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Victory Starts With V & Ends In Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reference to this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1196169686259363842?s=21

You had been watching SmackDown from the wings, watching Roman’s latest bout with King Corbin. You hadn’t been a fan of these recent dog food matches because instead of getting to fuck the beautiful Samoan, you had to wash the food out from him, it was fucking up with your relationship and you were desperate. Some type of God clearly decided to take pity on you tonight however as you soon heard Roman’s battle cry, before he expertly hit a spear on Corbin for the win, the guerrilla erupting into cheers as their locker room leader finally pulled out a victory. He eventually walked through, getting his congratulations from his cohort. He soon walked up to you, last in the line & whispered in your ear “Thanks for supporting me tonight baby boy, tonight you get to handle a different type of meat” he winked at you. You moved your hand to his cock, but he quickly grabbed it in a vice like way “Nuh-uh, go back to the hotel, wait for me there, this ain’t no shower fuck, you’re gonna get treated like a prince tonight, yessir.” He winked over at you and walked over to the locker room. Spurred on by his challenge, you made your way up to the hotel. 

You picked out a silky dressing gown and draped yourself over the couch, eagerly awaiting his arrival. You didn’t have long to wait as you heard the door beep as Roman let himself in. “Y/N, daddy’s here.” “On the couch babe” you directed and soon he rounded the corner to see you “Fuck” he breathed down leaning down to kiss you grunts of pleasure escaping the both of you as you as ran your hands over his body, his beautiful skin, as Roman’s hands ran through your hair. Soon you moved up and you both made your way into the bedroom, Roman falling onto the bed as he stripped out of his shirt “Strip for me babe, give daddy a show.” You slowly took off your garments starting with your shirt and trailed down to your pants, making sure to make sexy eyes towards Roman “Yeah, does daddy like this?”, you tried to stir him, but Roman’s face was unyielding. Once your last article of clothing was on the floor, he beckoned you over & pulled his pants down, cock flopping out “See this? This is how hard you made me, I think you need to get your pretty lips round it & suck it.” You fell to your knees and obeyed his instruction, fitting as much as you could at first. “God, I’ve missed your hot mouth on my cock.” Roman breathed out in pleasure. You moved your hands up, tracing his tribal tattoo as you gazed up at him “You look so hot with my Samoan cock in your mouth, I think it would look ever better if you rolled my balls as well”. You took his advice, moving you hand down to cup them, rolling them in time with how you sucked.

Roman threw his head back moaning so loud that the neighbors would probably hear “Oh yeah! Such a fucking slut, you’re making me feel so damn good.” He glanced down at you “I want to make a sex tape with you, God we’d look so hoot fucking on film” you took your mouth off him “Fetch the camera later, it’s been so long since I got your dick, fuck me hard like I deserve.” Roman chuckled “Babe, I’d do anything for you.” He lowered you onto the bed in another sweet kiss, he started to move his hand towards you, but you stopped him “You don’t need to prepare me, ever week since this Corbin mess began, I’ve been stretching myself open, hoping you would win a match & you’d fuck me roughly after.” Roman looked stunned & aroused “Had I had known that you were on the line, I would have fought harder. But no matter, I’ve got you now & I plan to make you my bitch” He slid in, the both of you moaning in pleasure. He started to move swiftly “Fuck, I forgot how nice & tight you were” you gripped his back, scratching him as you took him in further, a bit of blood welling from the scratches, Roman groaning out from his treatment “Fuck, you’re a strong one babe!” He grunted out, a grin forming on his face “I can’t help it daddy, I missed your big Samoan cock” Roman somehow looked more cockier than ever as he flipped his hair out of the way so you could see his face flushed, writhing in pleasure and vice versa “So fucking good for me, God I’m so lucky to have you” you entangled him in a kiss as his thrusts got deeper and harder. 

After a good solid quarter of an hour, Roman’s started to get sloppier with his stroke ‘Fuck I’m gonna cum, you want Daddy’s Samoan cum all up in your hole?” You used what was left of your voice to groan out a yes. Roman & you went faster and faster, grunting, groaning and moaning until your moans filled the air from the both of you as you both came. You both fell onto the bed as you came down from the intense fuck. “Don’t wait until I win another match babe, I can’t wait to get up in there again.” You laughed at his words “Well you don’t have to worry anymore, you’ve got me and this weekend, we’re gonna have a nice time.” “Goddamn, I love you Y/N” Roman let out softly as you moved up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
